


don't be ashamed to wear your crown

by CuboneGirl13



Series: tarnished [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this sucks.<br/>you're surrounded by witches and wizards,<br/>stuff that would astonish the outside world,<br/>but you're the freak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't be ashamed to wear your crown

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my written thing for today! Not my best, but I quite like it anyways! :)  
> Enjoy~
> 
> Title is from ” Gold” by Britt Nicole.
> 
> Disclaimer: All I own's the poem.

this sucks.  
if this was anyone's life but _yours_  
you would be  laughing at the irony.  
you're surrounded by witches  
and wizards  
and all these weird and fantastic creatures,  
stuff that would astonish the outside world,  
but you're the freak.  
just 'cause you like guys.  
in a world of grotesque things,  
you're the abnormality.  
now, that's just screwy.  
if you were a lesser person,  
you would just  
 **run** and  hide  
but no.  
you're both a Delacour and a Weasley.  
you are brave.  
you are unafraid.  
so maybe you're a freak!  
(better than a _coward_ )  
you are who you are.  
anyone with a problem can _suck it._


End file.
